User talk:Aniju Aura
Hi! hi! I think this is an awesome wiki! I'm wondering how it works can you create your own Clans? Maybe we can set up a mentoring page for new users. Good job! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, that would be great. I think I'll post my Clan, LeafClan, up here. So what about an apprentice thing? New users get older users to be their mentors. I'll tell others about this wiki! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I will post on Warriors Wiki about this site, but I don't know if people will start to come. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I posted a message on Warriors Wiki and provided a link for people on that wiki to check this one out but I don't know if anyone has come yet. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I created a page for dealing with vandals. Check it out [[Dealing with Vandals|here]]. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 16:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if I can change LeafClan's Story's name now, but I'll remember it in the future. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) A new user, Daisypetal, has joined the wiki. People are coming! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 16:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Tample I didn't know how to do the tample thing so that's why it wasn't on my page. I'll use that! It makes it a lot easier! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Um, how can I add it to articles I've already made? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pictures I'm sorry, I don't, because my computer doesn't have the format for them. I don't know if you can use the same ones, I only have one that belongs to me and I didn't make it. I tried to paste it on another wiki, but it just came up with a link leading to that page on Warriors Wiki. You'd have to ask the administrator, Bramble, if you wanted to use them. Hope this helps! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea to me. :) [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I do, (just met now) I got a message from someone on another wiki about reviving it. (It's an old Fanon Wiki) I did bring Daisypetal here so it should be easy to bring this person here. What do you think? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Um, did you make a charcat? If you did, can you make one for Smoketail? Sorry if I'm asking too much, you don't have to do it. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Meerkat Fanon Good idea to talk here. I don't want Administrator on Meerkat Fanon. I'm fine with putting most my focus on Meerkats WIki. I don't think we need to block Dennyfeline, it's not like he has done anything beside yell at us. I too think Dennyfeline is power hungry. Plus if he doesn't want to edit there everyday and devote a lot of time there then he has to give away some power to people who want to make that wiki better. But I have an idea for Meerkats Fanon Wiki. The context on meerkats fanon wiki is good, if we can get a good working system on Meerkats Fanon wiki and do a few other things, it will have a good shoot at a spotlight. I will start a project on Meerkats Fanon wiki, about how we can get a spotlight. We will have to keep an eye on Dennyfeline, also I think we have Mattkenn3 on our side. [[User:Phillies|Phillies ]][[User talk:Phillies|'''Go Philadelphia Union''' ]] 00:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Tables I think these things called tables should go on Clan pages. This is an example: | |} You fill them out for your Clan leaders, deputies, and medicine cats. Let me know what you think! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:13, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry. :( I thought they were cool. :( [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 02:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks! I was having trouble with them too so I don't think we should use them. Can my wiki, Warriors Forum Wiki, be an official partner? Link: http://warriorsforum.wikia.com [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:05, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They exiled him because they felt he wasn't loyal. Sometimes, I don't even understand GrassClan. I made them to be my weirdest Clan. I might make a page for him though, telling what happened to him next. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, GrassClan is like ShadowClan with Tigerstar as leader-yikes! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Splashfur Oh, I just created his page and made him as a loner. He wasn't a star character, but he deserves his own page because of how GrassClan treated him. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Link to Splashfur's page: [[Splashfur GrassClan|Here]]. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:37, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of maybe having him run into GorgeClan, the fourth Clan I'm gonna create, because it's very small and like SkyClan in the real series. What do you think? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Layouts I've just created a template for [[Pictures Layouts]]. I wanted to see if you approved it and if you do, can you add it onto the page? Thanks! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know, GorgeClan sounds like they gorge on prey! I named them GorgeClan because they live in a gorge. The template is for a kitten. I actually drew it on the computer on a painting document so it's not as good as the ones you've uploaded. The lines aren't as thin either, because I drew it with paint instead of pencil. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 16:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Alright, that would be good! Also, can you check out my new wiki, 3 Cats Wiki? (http://threecats.wikia.com) It's brand new and really needs users so I would love it if you edited around there sometimes. Thanks! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Dogs and Cats Wiki Yes, but 3 Cats Wiki isn't just about the breeds. It's about everything to do with cats. So maybe you'll edit? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dogs and Cats Wiki Um, and also, how do you make templates? I need a few for my wiki. Thanks! [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Really? Thanks! The templates aren't going to be very big. I'm not sure what they're going to say yet so I'll do the copy paste thing. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Can you message me on my 3 Cats Wiki talk right now? (because I'm editing there right now) [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 15:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in a few days, but I have a question. Are we going to create featured articles? Like, a user's best article will be featured. So every user will have created a featured article. What do you think? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 22:58, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh, okay! Can you check out Dogs and Cats Wiki? (I know you've already seen it but it has become active again) We really need new users so maybe you could edit there a bit. [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 22:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I'm Danalex, and i want to offer my admin skills to you. I am also a secondary admin at another [http://www.warriorsultimatefanon.wikia.com Warriors fanon wiki]. No blocks and have AutoWikiBrowser (i'm enabled...). Re: Okay, I just wanted users to see other articles I created if they are interested. Roleplay would be awesome! I talked to the new user about it and it would be great! We will be the first wiki that you can put your fanfiction in and roleplay, too! We can create pages for our Clans but a roleplay page! P.S. Will this wiki get a rollbacker? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 00:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oceanstar Can I roleplay Oceanstar? [[User:Smoketail88|Smoketail88]] 01:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Icestar